bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarine and Yukiho's Adventures: The Museum of Darkness
Aquamarine and Yukiho's Adventures: The Museum of Darkness(アクアマリンと雪歩の冒険：闇の博物館 in Japanese) is the sequel to Aquamarine and Alea's Adventures: The Amusement Park of Terror. It is released in arcades at 22 February 2013 by Collide Design Studios, SEGA, Namco, Taito and Gamewax. The PC Version release date is not announced yet. Story: The National Museum has been invaded by a group of amphibian aliens from Planet Neptunus.The band members of K-On are trapped inside and the exhibits come back to life. Only Aquamarine and his fiancee Yukiho can save them and stop the aliens! Characters: Aquamarine Futami (アクアマリン二見): Aquamarine is a 17-year old boy from Fukushima, Tōhoku region. He survived the nuclear meltdown by freezing himself using his cryoaquatic power. He likes ichthyology, swimming, Pokemon games and visiting Aquamarine Fukushima Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩) Yukiho Hagiwara is a 17-year old girl from an unknown place in Japan. She is a very famous idol from 765 Productions who easily cry and scared. She is Aquamarine's beloved girlfriend. She likes Japanese tea and writing poems King Salamander (王サラマンダー) King Salamander is the leader of the amphibians that attacked the museum. He is accompanied by a mechanical dragon called Seiryuu (せいりゅう) that can be used as an armor and standing on a floating mechanical platform. Worlds: There are 7 worlds (6 main worlds and 1 unlockable finale) in total World 1: Ancient Civilization (古代文明) Captive: Yui Hirasawa Enemies (Real World): *Mummies *Pharaoh mummies *Vampire bats *Anubis statues *Scarab beetles *Totem pole (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Ancient Canyon Minecart Ride): *Vampire bats *Stalactites and stalagmites *Boulder-spitting Moai heads *Flying scorpions *Sphinx of Giza (BOSS) World 2: The Great Library (大図書館): Captive: Tsumugi Kotobuki Enemies (Real World): *Flying books *Card soldiers *Witches *Evil clowns *Frankenstein (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Arctic Safari Sled Ride): *Icebergs *Icy bats *Wolves *Giant Snow Crab (BOSS) World 3: Armoury (兵器庫) Captive: Mio Akiyama Enemies (Real World): *Knights *Animate swords *Animate axes *Animate spears *Ninjas *Samurais *Pirate cannon (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Van Helsing Biplane Ride): *Stalactites and stalagmites *Vampire bats *Cannnon balls *Pteranodon *European dragon (BOSS) World 4: Dinosaurs (恐竜) Captive: Soldier (Team Fortress 2) Enemies (Real World): *Velociraptor *Pteranodon *Insectorsaurus *Deinosuchus *Megarachne *Tyrannosaurus Rex (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Dinosaur Safari): *Velociraptor *Pteranodon *Insectorsaurus *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Euoplocephalus *Spinosaurus (BOSS) World 5: Aquatic Lifeforms (水生生命体) Captive: Azusa Nakano Enemies (Real World): *Horseshoe crabs *Gaudryceras *Trilobites *Piranhas *Mako sharks *Coelacanth *Angler fish *Moray eel *Hammerhead Shark Swarm (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Deep-sea Shark Ride): *Mako sharks *Moray eel *Pincushion stars *Piranhas *Stingrays *Charybdis the Giant Anglerfish (BOSS) World 6: Toys and Hobbies (おもちゃと趣味) Captive: Ritsu Tainaka Enemies (Real World): *Bisque dolls *Japanese dolls *Toy soldiers *Axe-tossing gnomes *Toy helicopters *Bipedal crocodile dolls (dynamite tossing and sword-wielding) *Mechanical fortune teller *Giant Chess Pieces (MINIBOSS) Enemies (Toy City): *Bipedal crocodile dolls *Toy animals *Toy soldiers *Lego Robot (BOSS) After clearing all of the 6 stages, a final stage will be unlocked World 7: Museum Exit (博物館の出口) Enemies: *Axolotl aliens *King Salamander and Seiryuu (BOSS) *Seiryuu Armor Salamander (FINAL BOSS, appears after King Salamander has 1/2 health only) Ending: King Salamander dies and Seiryuu explodes, but the museum didn't get destroyed. The K-On band members thanks to Aquamarine and Yukiho. A few days later, Aquamarine and Yukiho revisits the museum again and kissing at the museum entrance. Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes